


Finding Family

by 4captains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Happy Family, Co-Parenting, Family, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4captains/pseuds/4captains
Summary: A group of college friends are reunited in their late twenties and early thirties. Most of them had made little families of their own, but they quickly discover that the two they expected to be side by side never even held hands. A scheme is hatched to bring the two men together, with the knowledge that both were head over heels years ago, and the awareness that neither have moved on.Follow the Barton family (Clint, Natasha, and Laura), the Stark family (Tony, Pepper, and Bruce), and two lost loves who figured they never had a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Occasionally, in the conscious and unconscious world, dreams of various kinds taking over our imagination. Dreams of love or loss or joy or hate. Dreams that bring us peace and dreams that make us uneasy. Some of those dreams can involve just about every emotion you can possibly imagine.

Steven Grant Rogers was that dream. 

It was 2002, and James Barnes was in the last week of summer his third year of college. He was a tall, statuesque, and strongly built man with a neatly trimmed stubble and a straight nose. He spent a lot of time out on campus grounds, as he’d lived there over the summer, lounging, playing his guitar, or carving. He would take blocks of cedar and his knife. He’d lop off the corners, smooth out the edges, and make it into something...different. If he liked it, he’d leave them around campus for people to take home. If he didn’t, they were thrown away. Bucky loved to woodwork; it was one of his favorite things, but it led to a lot of splinters and scars all over his hands. That was fine. His fingers were already calloused from playing guitar.

He’d met Clint Barton when he was whittling and the guy had just plopped down in front of him to watch. Bucky had looked up at the scruffy guy, shrugged, and gone back to whittling. Clint took in every move with clever eyes, and when Bucky cut his finger (again) Clint dug in his bookbag and took out a massive box of bandaids, offering them to Bucky. It made sense that he’d have them, because Clint was bandaged up in more places than one. Bucky set the knife and block aside and accepted one, looking up to thank the blonde before seeing the hearing aid. Bucky paused, quickly put on the bandaid, and started to (roughly) sign.

“I am not very good sign, but thank you. You hear?”

Clint beamed excitedly, reached out, and moved Bucky’s hands so that the grammar would be right. Bucky repeated it (correctly) and then thanked Clint again. Their hands were both rough, but for different reasons. This time, Clint signed.

“I can hear, but prefer signing when possible. I have trouble not being loud. My hearing aid is old.”

Bucky nodded his understanding, and signed clumsily. “I try to sign well. Why so big?” He indicated the box of bandaids. 

“I’m clumsy. I need band aids a lot. Do you think you could teach me how to do that? I could pay you” He pointed at the block of wood.

It helped Bucky to talk while he signed, so he did. “Yes” he agreed “But no pay. I will bring my other knife tomorrow, and we can meet here this time. My friend might be with me too, is that okay?”

Clint signed back “Of course. Does he sign, or should I try to talk?”

“She sign very well. She taught me.” replied Bucky earnestly.

Clint nodded, patted Bucky’s shoulder, abruptly and unexpectedly stood, thanked him, and left.

And the next day, Clint met a redheaded woman named Natasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky were fast friends. Bucky’s signing improved at a rapid rate with constant use, and Clint and Natasha’s corrections. His new friend, it turned out, was a quick learner and soon was carving truly beautiful things. They got in the habit of meeting daily, carving, and leaving their creations around. Soon enough, Natasha picked up the hobby too, and they met pretty much daily to have some food and make their art. Sometimes, Natasha and Clint would whittle together, and Bucky would play his guitar. Bucky wasn’t offended when they started spending time alone too. They still hung out all together, and he’d noticed them getting more and more interested in each other. Clint seemed surprised that Natasha liked him so much. Natasha seemed surprised that things were working out, as she was adjusted to hook-ups. Bucky was happy for them both, though a little wistful.

A problem came when he realized his job wasn’t cutting it anymore. He asked around for positions that would pay well, and found one that seemed easy enough. Bucky wasn’t easily embarrassed, and while he wasn’t really GLAD at the idea of this little job, it apparently paid a few hundred for just an hour of sitting. Naked. For art students.

Ugh. 

His first day was tomorrow, and he had no fucking CLUE how it was going to go.

“You did WHAT?!” Natasha was so stunned she forgot to sign. Thankfully, Clint could hear well enough to start laughing. “James, you’re going to be a nude model? Ooooh boy I would love to be a fly on that wall” She was leaned back with her head on Clint’s lap while he played with her red hair. 

Clint giggled like a child “Me too” he sighed and spoke. He’d become more comfortable speaking, even if he was a little loud, because Bucky and Nat didn’t seem to care. His friend and his girlfriend didn’t care. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him playfully, and Clint looked around innocently.

“My life is hell” Luckily they weren’t whittling today as Bucky slumped face-first into the grass where they were sitting. “My life is an absolute unholy hell. I don’t want people drawing my junk, that just sounds AWFUL!”

“Not for them” teased Natasha. “Come on Bucky, a few hundred to sit naked? I hear they keep it nice and warm in there too.” She winked.

“Oh shut up” he muttered, his voice muffled from where he was in the grass. “A total, complete, living hell.”

“Think of it this way: You’re technically a stripper now” Said Clint cheerfully, ducking when Bucky playfully swatted at him and signed every swearword in the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm updating as quickly as I can, and hopefully you enjoy this shorter chapter. The next one will get more into their interactions. We'll probably be at chapter 5 or 6 before we get to them being out of college. Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and comments!

First day. First day. First day of nude modeling. Bucky didn’t know why he was worried about what to wear; after all, people wouldn’t be drawing him in the outfit. In the end, he picked something that was as subtle as possible for his little ‘walk of shame’ to and from the art building. A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a beanie. He decided to go early; the class started at 8 am, so he decided he’d get there at 7. Most people didn’t leave for their first class until 7:30 anyway.

As he’d been here two school years, as well as a summer, he knew campus very well. He didn’t need to check the little signs; the art building was big and easy to find, and he knew it as being right near the library. He hurried across campus, bag slung over his shoulder, avoiding eye contact with the few people he’d passed. He was halfway there when a true nightmare happened. What he didn't want? To be seen. What happened...

Seeing the crosswalk ahead, and noting that there were about ten seconds to the end of his turn, he broke into a run. Tripping, his arms shot out to catch himself when someone else (who had apparently been right near him and saw him going down) reached out and caught him. Unfortunately, whoever it was wasn’t quite sturdy enough to cope with 200 pounds of toned muscle. They BOTH hit the dust, and Bucky suffered no more than a few scrapes on his hands. He sat up quickly to see who he’d hit and groaned. “Are you alright?” he asked desperately, reaching up help the other student up. “I’m so sorry, I’m running a little late is all.”

The student who’d fallen shook his head as he stood, smiling. Thankfully, he didn’t seem hurt. “Go on” his blue eyes sparkling in amusement. “Go ahead, get where you need to go. I’m fine, I promise.”

Bucky nodded his thanks, saw his opportunity to cross (no cars, but also no light saying he could) and took off in a run again.

Steven Grant Rogers watched him go, and headed at a calmer place toward the art building. He lost sight of the guy who’d fallen as he rounded a corner. Steve knew he wasn’t in the art program, so maybe he was going to the library right nearby? Ah well, it didn’t matter. The poor guy looked so embarrassed. Steve hoped, for the other guy’s sake, that they wouldn’t see each other again. After all...embarrassment was a hell of a drug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky models nude for the first time. He has to make eye contact with Steve the entire time.

Unfortunately for Bucky, it seemed he was destined to be embarrassed. He was embarrassed that he was nude modeling. He was embarrassed that he’d smacked into someone so early in the morning. He was embarrassed that he’d thought the guy was pretty cute. The student he’d collided with had very distinct features, the bright blue eyes being just one of them. The thing that’d alarmed Bucky about hitting him, though, was how fragile he looked. Based on the student’s response, he was way more sturdy than he seemed. Bucky was grateful to be allowed to run ahead, and hurried to the back entrance of the art building. 

The room he was heading to was on the top floor, so he took the stairs two at a time to hit the small locker room. He found a bathrobe folded neatly, waiting for him. Already he was red in the face as he looked at it. He reflected that the money would be worth it, and pictures weren’t allowed to be taken of him, and this would be fine...just fine. He started to strip off, feeling an ongoing sense of shyness that was very unlike him as he did. He left his hair up in a bun, and when he was completely nude, he put on the robe.

He messed around on his phone for something to do, checking Facebook and playing Kelpto Cats, until the professor poked her head in. “James Barnes?” she asked “It’s time for you to come in.”

Bucky took a few deep slow breaths, kept the robe tight around himself, and walked out in the studio. The room had about 20 students in it, in chairs around some sort of stand in the middle, where it was clear Bucky was meant to be. His embarrassment only got stronger, despite the fact that most of the artists looked totally unbothered at the prospect of what was about to happen. Bucky managed to keep his face from getting too red as the art teacher took his robe and positioned him in the pose the students were meant to be drawing. Bucky held still, as he was meant to, but he made eye contact with the student directly in front of him.

Oh. Oh no. No no no no no.

It was the blonde from the crosswalk. He smiled and gave Bucky a little wave, winking playfully. Bucky couldn’t help his obvious embarrassment now, keeping his expression the same. It was so difficult to stay this way as the blonde’s eyes flicked over his body, drawing EVERY detail. The class was three hours long, and Bucky couldn’t move the ENTIRE time. 

Throughout it, Bucky tried to keep his eyeline away from the blue-eyed student, but he started to contemplate how he would draw the artist if he had the skill. How he'd capture that cupid's bow, that swooping gold hair, and those long lashes. He thought about buying him art supplies, because his pencils looked a little worn down.

Finally, it was over. Before the art teacher got there, the blonde picked up Bucky’s robe and handed it to him.

“Can I see?” asked Bucky, indicating the sketchpad. It was the first time he’d really addressed this guy.

“Maybe next time” said Steve. “If I’m in the mood.”

Bucky blushed again as the student winked, and walked away. He sighed, and went to get dressed. Damn. He was going to have to start working out again, for his confidence, and for this guy's visuals.

As Steve walked away, he felt a bizarre sense of victory. How he'd managed to talk to a guy he'd fantasized about the entire time he drew, Steve didn't know. They hadn't even introduced one another by name. Steve wanted to learn more about him, and decided to ask questions the next time the opportunity arose.

As it happened, that opportunity didn't come for another week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a hookup that leaves marks all over his body. His admirer in art class is absolutely crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of heartbreak and a precursor to humor!

The moans and grunts that came from Bucky’s room...well, they were no joke. It was a LITTLE funny when some guy came out of the place an hour later, his hair damp from a shower and blowing Bucky a kiss, just as Natasha and Clint were approaching. The two of them exchanged a look, and saw Bucky about to close the door.

“Hold on there Barnes!” called Natasha. She grabbed Clint’s hand and the two of them ran forward. “Who the hell was that?” she asked, signing so Clint could understand without struggling. She had something like concern on her face when Bucky answered.

“Y’know” commented Bucky cheekily. “I didn’t think to ask!” He had this look on his face...very smug and amused, but also a little dead in the eyes.

“Oh, get inside you ass” sighed Natasha, pushing him back into the apartment. It really wasn’t like him to do hookups with strangers. Hookups in general? Well sure. But he at least knew a name and their preferred type of pizza. None of Bucky’s dates ever went further than a quick fuck, and maybe a proper dinner. But Bucky just wasn’t the commitment type. He never hurt people; he was always up front. He liked sex and making out and sometimes ordering in...but he wasn’t looking for a real relationship.

“Are you inviting yourselves in? It’s kind of a mess...don’t go in my bedroom, I’m pretty sure there’s three condoms lying around.” Bucky let them in anyway, closing the door behind them. The place was in good shape, with secondhand furniture that was worn but clean. It did smell solidly of sex, and Natasha immediately went to open the few windows there were. 

“Damnit it Barnes, what’re you doing?” she asked, indicating the hickey on his neck. “You’re modeling tomorrow, and now you’re going to have a mark!”

“And that’s just the ones we can see” pointed out Clint.

Bucky huffed. “It’s no big deal, I’ll use cover up! Besides, I’m allowed to have fun!”

“Well anyway, for our next hang out...you know, tomorrow? After you do your little modeling gig? I invited someone to join us. He’s been wanting to know who’s leaving the carvings everywhere, and he caught me messing with one” Natasha shrugged. “He’s hoping to see if he can learn.”

“Fine, fine…” sighed Bucky. 

“And you can’t hook up with him, Barnes.”

“Damnit.”

The next day, Bucky was up early. He reached the art building by 7 am. Again, there was a robe waiting for him. Again, he stripped, put on the garment, and waited to be called. No amount of coverup had finished off all his hickeys; there was one on his neck, but many more on his chest and ass. He felt a little bad about it; these poor art students. But he was sure they’d done worse. When the art teacher came to retrieve him, she noticed the hickey on his neck immediately. She smiled, and made a comment that had Bucky going absolutely red.

“Ah, there’s a challenge for my students to draw. Thank you for that.”

He sheepishly followed her out into the studio and removed his robe as he sat on the stool set out for him. Again, he was facing the blonde (what were the chances), and again the student smiled. But his smile faded when he noted all the marks, and he quickly looked down at him paper. Now he looked up only to find the next part of what he was drawing.

Bucky’s own spirits lowered. This guy looked crushed. There was no humor on his face, no entertainment, no flirty winking. Bucky wondered if the artist though he had a serious boyfriend. He’d have to set that straight. Or...would it make things worse? He didn’t know, but he certainly didn’t like this poor guy looking so dejected. Bucky thought about this artist a lot in the past week. He seemed like a nice enough guy, flirty and confident, which Bucky was a sucker for. It was upsetting to see the blonde sad.

Steve drew in silence. His pencil glided along the paper, his eyes slightly narrowed as he focused on the angle of the model’s shoulder and the shape of his lips. He was beautiful, and Steve knew now that he stood no chance. He wasn’t experienced, he wasn’t active in the dating world. Steve would have to deal with what he wouldn’t have. 

When the class ended, he didn’t give Bucky the robe. Instead he packed up and left. The model had called out “Hey...blondie, wait-”

But Steve was gone. He felt miserable, honestly, and he couldn’t even explain to himself why. It was a crush, and a purely visual one! He’d never known someone to look like such a piece of art. Even as he headed off to meet his new friends, he hoped he wouldn’t see the model again. He knew that he would in class, but at least there they didn’t have to talk. He spotted the two people ahead. Jogging up to meet them, he greeted them. He spoke a little louder for the man with hearing aids, though he didn’t shout.

“Steve Rogers” He introduced himself.

“I’m Clint Barton” greeted the man. “And this is Natasha Romanoff.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers the third person he's meeting for carving. It doesn't go well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I haven't updated in a while, so here it is! Please check out my other fics. I've added some to the one shot Puppy Love. Let me know if you want me to add more chapters!

Steve, Natasha, and Clint all settled down in the grass beneath a tree. Steve rested his pained back against the trunk and looked at the other two. He couldn’t help but smile. They were both clearly very nice people, and he enjoyed the location too! It was the spot that they usually met to do carving, so Bucky would know exactly where to find them. They were expecting him any minute now, so they decided not to start carving until he got here. Natasha took out some blocks of wood and three sharp knives; one extra for Steve. Steve and the couple started to chat.

“You have charcoal all over your hands, Steve. Nat tells me you’re an artist?” Clint was speaking fairly loudly, but Steve didn’t protest. He knew the guy was deaf and relied on his hearing aids. There was nothing to be upset about! “I really admire that. I can’t draw for anything. The carving is the best I can do.”

“I’ve seen what you do” replied Steve clearly. “I’ve personally found a few carvings with the letter ‘C’ on the bottom. That’d be you, right? Unless the man joining us has a name starting with C?”

“No no” said Natasha “That’s James...no C initials. Clint’s very good” she looked fondly at her boyfriend, who blushed in embarrassment. “He started not long ago, and I’ve never known anyone to improve so quickly! It’s really amazing!” Her enthusiasm for her boyfriend was touching to anyone who spoke to her, and Steve was no exception. He was just about to comment on that when they heard a call from behind Steve. Steve had his back to a tree, but could hear someone jogging up. Someone who was speaking with a familiar voice. Steve paled. “Oh shit…” he whispered, soft enough that none of the three could hear.

“Holy shit, Nat, Clint! That guy from art class, the one I was telling you about...he saw the marks, and I think he thinks-”

“Hold that thought, James.” Natasha nodded to Steve, who was sitting just out of Bucky’s line of sight. “This is Steve Rogers. He’s come to learn with us.” She smiled shrewdly as she saw the look on Bucky’s face as he realized. 

“Uh...hey” he said clearly, and went to sit down as Steve was getting up. Where was he going? Bucky figured he was just moving over so Bucky could sit in the shade...but he was mortified as Steve picked up his bag, pretending to check his phone. 

Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest. They TALKED about him? He’d never been so humiliated. Bucky was probably telling them about the gay idiot in class. ‘You ALWAYS fall for straight men Rogers, it’s why you don’t date!’ You ALWAYS do this. You MORON, YOU IDIOT. “Something’s come up, I...I need to go.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged shocked looks as Bucky scrambled to his feet. Steve was already walking away. “Blondie...Steve!” He started after him, but gave up when Steve broke into a run to get away. Bucky’s shoulders slumped. Damn. He’d fucked that up. 

As Steve ran, he felt the beginnings of an asthma attack kicking in, and tears running blindly down his cheeks. What a fool he was, putting his hopes in a stupid single-sight crush and being heartbroken when he came in with proof that he was in a relationship. Eventually he had to stop. He collapsed under a tree and, tucking his knees to his chest, he let the tears come.

Bucky returned to the couple sitting in the grass, looking upset. “He won’t even talk to me.” he muttered. “He started running as soon as I called for him. I dunno...we barely talked before. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“James...you barely know the man. No offense but...what’s the big deal?” Natasha was genuinely asking, and Clint was nodding, looking curious.

Bucky sighed “He’s just...he’s sweet, and real cute. I just want to get to know him, but it was like he saw the marks and his heart broke. I never wanted to make him look like that.”

“Well...um...go after him and explain yourself?” The questioning tone from Clint was to emphasize how obvious the situation was. Natasha snorted and nodded.

Bucky shook his head “Wait, you want me to run after this guy? This guy who’s basically a stranger, catch up to him, stop him...and tell him what?”

“That you want to go on a date, maybe? Or that you want to get to know him better.”

“You really think I should?” Bucky seemed to be considering it.

Together the two said “Yup.”

“I...I’ll see you guys later!” Bucky grabbed his stuff and sprinted after Steve. He couldn’t see the guy anywhere as he ran, searching for a sign of him. He was passing another tree when he spotted a huddled form at the base of it, taking deep puffs from an inhaler. 

“B-Blondie? You alright?”

Steve looked up quickly and brushed tears out of his eyes as he took another puff from his inhaler.

Bucky was horrified. “Jesus” he whispered, going to kneel across from him. “Christ, I-I’m sorry if something I did upset you. Look...I’ll quit modeling, leave you in peace. It won’t be too bad. I just...what happened?”

Steve looked away from him, completely embarrassed that he’d been caught. “Did you tell them I flirted with you?” he whispered, his voice hoarse from the asthma attack. “Did you tell them I was…”

“They wouldn’t give a shit Stevie. But nah, I didn’t. I said WE flirted. I didn’t say you flirted with me.” Bucky was feeling worse and worse. Steve must’ve heard the comment he’d been about to make, and assumed they talked shit.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Why would you flirt if you have a girlfriend?” He was clearly clueless about this sort of thing. He didn’t realize that NOW he was being dumb.

“Well uh..firstly, it’d be a boyfriend. Secondly, I’m not dating anyone. I just...hook up, really.” He was wringing his hands together. “I’ve never dated seriously.”

“Oh.” Steve didn’t know how to respond to that. He was a virgin who’d never been kissed...so clearly he wouldn’t be of interest to Bucky. Especially since the guy had to see him in tears. Steve felt like such a goddamn moron.

“Look…” Bucky was worried now. “If you wanna, I’ll fuck off and you can hang out with them. You deserve that. You shouldn’t...give up just because of me.”

Steve scrubbed his hands over his face. “It’s complicated” he admitted “I don’t really want to talk about it. How about you see them today and I’ll come back...and we’ll both see them next time? I have Natasha’s number.”

Bucky nodded, the guilt growing. “M’sorry Stevie. Really I am. Are you...okay to get home?” He indicated the inhaler.

“Oh yeah” said Steve quietly. “Not my first rodeo.” He sighed. Now he knew he didn’t stand a chance. Bucky did hookups, and was athletic. He probably had no interest in an inexperienced, unhealthy guy.

As Steve walked away, he didn’t look back. But he could feel Bucky’s eyes on him.

That night, Bucky cancelled his date. He needed to think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brings some smiles to peoples' faces. I tried to look at the biggest ship wars and bring them into little families! This should be a lot of fun to write, especially now that I'm back to writing more regularly! Thank you so much for tuning in!


End file.
